


Effort

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: “You’re going to hurt your jaw,” Antok warns.





	Effort

“You’re going to hurt your jaw,” Antok warns. But he still pushes his fingers into Keith’s hair to sweep it back from his face and Keith still circles his fingers most of the way around Antok’s shaft because that’s as much as he can manage. 

Even though Antok’s warned him, and he thinks he really shouldn’t have to because well, he trusts Keith to realize that for himself. Keith slips his fingers up his cock and the tips of his fingers never really touch until he almost reaches the head. But if anything, Keith seems more excited by that than intimidated. His eyes have an eager gleam in them more like he’s found a worthwhile challenge than any real kind of attempt at sensuality. 

Antok plants his other hand on the bed and leans into it. Keith makes a nice image, kneeling on the floor between his knees. His shirt and jacket tossed to the floor behind him. He’s all pale skin and dark hair and lithe muscle under faded scars. But his  _eyes_  are something special. 

He’s not used to partners with such dark, expressive eyes. It’s like he can tell exactly what Keith is thinking as surely as he were saying it aloud. Keith braces himself with one hand on Antok’s inner thigh. The other trails up and down the length of his cock, from the dripping tip down to the beginnings of his knot. Keith’s eyes say everything: _How am I going to tackle this?_

Keith grips Antok firmly, tips his head, and drags his tongue in a slow, flat stripe across the tip. Antok stiffens and a sharp grunt catches in the back of his throat as pleasure twists low in his belly. Keith hums and makes another pass. He looks up at Antok and Antok nearly curses because he’s got such damned  _pretty_ eyes. 

Keith closes them, apparently content. One more lick before he opens his mouth wide and wraps his lips around the tip. His mouth is hot and wet and his tongue makes these little motions around the head of his cock like it doesn’t have enough room for itself. 

Keith dips, and Antok _feels_ when he bumps the roof of Keith’s mouth, his throat twitches, and then Keith gives up that endeavor rather quickly. Keith huffs through his nose and Antok makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a pleased moan when Keith’s brow furrows in frustration and has to make do with pleasuring Antok with his hand instead.  

“That’s plenty enough,” Antok sighs, rubbing gentle circles in Keith’s hair at his temple.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at quiddid on tumblr.


End file.
